Media content processors such as a Set-Top Box (STB) receiver and/or a Digital Video Recorder (DVR) have over the course of time evolved to complex devices capable of a wide variety of configurable features that include for example parental controls, comprehensive scheduling of media content recordings, customization of electronic programming guides, storage of home videos and pictures, and so on. These configurations which are usually developed incrementally over several years can be lost when the STB receiver or DVR is damaged or malfunctions.